brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:LEGO Wiki
Inputbox It would be nice if there was an inputbox on the main page. Like this: type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Good idea? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 14:29, 9 July 2008 (UTC) : I try to put this on the mainpage. --Bahnpirat 05:54, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Beta? * On the main page next to "Brickipedia", there is the word "Beta". Is this really necessary now? 08:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) New look! Love the new look on the main page! I saw LegOtaku made it, and I must say, it looks even better than before! -Nerfblasterpro 14:01, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Template Phail! I suggest that someone update the feature article section soon, before I start laughing too hard :P Ajraddatz(Talk- ) 01:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Custom LEGO wiki There's a custom wiki here. 21:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Adding Content I think there needs to be more content on the main page. We have all the "Did You Know's?" on the left side and then a huge blank spot underneath. Maybe we should start brainstorming ideas or just simply move a collum from the right to the left. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Perhaps good articles under the FA's of the month (like a random good article, similar to Wookieepedia's main page). -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 15:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That's true. Maybe instead of updating everyday like Wookieepedia, it can update once a month or so. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :::What if we added a news collum, not like the other one, but one that covers new and important topics in greater detail. I've started the LEGO News Now on my blog and I was wondering what you would think if we put that on the main page? The first edition is up with startling information. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::As good as that sounds, I don't think it would be as good, since we already have a news template. hm...I'm at a blank for now. I'll try to think of something. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 09:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would it involve less screaming of "LEGO are aiming at kids" in capitals? >_> Kingcjc 09:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol. Perhaps... :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 10:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: =|... I never screamed anything. That was the other users' comments. Like I said, I only capitalized the title because that's what is done on news websites for breaking news and important topics. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lately, I created a mock-up of a new main page layout. I also intended to include a new blog-based news system and polls. -- 08:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Now that's what I'm talking about! It's awesome, LegOtaku! I was thinking of mentioning about adding polls but I could never remember it. Do you think we should start a forum for it? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's awesome! Long, but still good! :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 13:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nice Kingcjc 13:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Glad to see it's up now! Looks great! =D [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:15, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Me is too! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 14:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Editing Posts Okay, this happens to be reoccuring for me lately on lego.wikia.com. If my post is longer than the my screen (when I am typing text), the text area scrolls to the top and you cant see where you are typing anymore. This will also happen if a new post is wider than the text screen is and I can't see the bottom very well while typing as it keeps scrolling up. Any suggestions? :Wow! The same thing happens to me when I hit the preview button (go figure). Maybe contact wikia about this matter. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'I PRESS SMASH BUTTON!']] 11:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Competitions Maybe if we had a running competition for custom Lego Images and the winner gets a certain number of points or even a badge until he/her is beaten by another picture. The winning picture for the year could be posted along the top of the Websit for all to see. --Looster123 03:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Looster123 * All things custom should be on our Customs Wiki. Alternatively, is running an unofficial competition on MOCpages at the moment for Brickipedian members, so if you're interested, you may want to contact him. 04:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot for that info. That's actually a good idea (The One You Fear 21:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC)) :Which one is a good idea, the MOCpages group or doing it at Brickipedia? ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Search Button Can I put a search button like this type=search buttonlabel=Go searchbuttonlabel=Search this wiki Jedihunter Talk!! * We already have a search button on the sidebar (or is this just a monobook thing?) 06:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think a search bar on the mainpage would look alright. It kind of reminds me of the new page creator search thingy that used to be on the mainpage. -Nerfblasterpro: [[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Can you believe it's only been a year?']] 15:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *Well i think it will look great under the create article button. If you guys dont want to put it, then its ok. Jedihunter Talk!! 23:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, right. Ignore my comment above :/ I don't mind either way 00:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) * um the page is locked. so maybe u can do it? Jedihunter Talk!! 03:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Need More Info on games I've looked around this wiki, and as a LEGO fan since 90's, i think we need to fix red bricks on older LEGO Video games -LEGO Racers 2 -LEGO Island -LEGO Stunt Rally -LEGO Racers And content of respective Games --I Will Burn All! ~N.E.F.K. 22:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) cool wiki! Harry Potter book listed twice on main page In the upcoming books section, the Harry Potter book is listed twice. :Fixed. Thanks ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 20:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Advert box Hi all. A new advertisement was added to the main page today. I was going to edit the page to fix the collision with the header, but there are so many templates embedded that I didn't want to go picking around with someone's design. Please let me know if you need any help with the layout. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 18:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Where is it? Is it one of the ugly box ads in the top right corner? Ajraddatz 19:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Guess so ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 19:28, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :need to move the create an article box, as currently, the adverts block it. (In my case, its an RAC one) ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 20:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's the one on the right. Normally, I could easily adjust the width so that the Brickipedia banner fit into the main section on the left while the ad streamlines with the right column, but I think there are some table elements that open and close in the various templates embedded in the page. I can do a fix, but I figured someone closer to the way the wiki has been laid out would prefer to dig around and find the appropriate code to adjust the table cells, and maybe take the opportunity to simplify it a bit. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 21:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) The "This Month's Logo" section describes the Winnie the Pooh DUPLO figure, but capitalizes "figure" for no good reason. Can one of the administrators change it so it is lowercased? Lego lord 22:59, March 3, 2011 (UTC) "Lego Enciclopedia" Hi, im MAESTRO AX, Administrator-Burócrat of Lego Enciclopedia (es.lego.wikia.com), is the new wikia of Lego in hispanish, im not spanish and ai not talk good english, sorry for my message. Please adjunge mi wiki in you´r zone: LEGO Wikis in Other Languages Thanks very Much - MAESTRO AX JSYK, he is not me or affiliated with me. I'm maestro35, maestro35-kojac29 on LEGO.com. Nothing against him, just didn't want people getting the two of us mixed up. BotM Apr 2011 Is it really Jedi1995!? It looks like he's a real vandal (from his talk page), and it doesn't look like anyone has voted for him. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT FOR ME!? I think this is an April Fool's joke, though I do not find it very amusing. If this persists, I might as well leave... 15:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, of course it isn't April Fool's - not like it's April 1st, 2011 or anything. 16:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't be ridiculous Ajr. We all know April Fools' takes place on 32nd March. (And it is technically April Fools', not April Fool's) - cjc 18:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah Ajr, sheesh, get the dates right. 19:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Ajr, it's funny that you said it wasn't April 1st, although your signature says it is. --- The dawn is coming... :::::That was irony :D 17:38, April 2, 2011 (UTC) On this day In the On this day section you should change "Toys 'R' Us" to "Toys "R" Us" since that is what we go by. --- The dawn is coming... :: Done. --Cligra 23:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Official Friends? As a request, and (possibly) a new addition to the homepage, could you add http://Powerminerspm.wikia.com to your official friends section?It would bring great thanks, as we only have 5 members. (After a while, you could remove it.) βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 15:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:Official Friends - cjc 15:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Recent and upcoming releases section This section contains extremely tiny font and is near impossible to read. IDK how someone would go about changing that, but yeah. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) 0_o This is not an encyclopedia article. FB100Z • talk • 17:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Waaaaiiit, what? The talk page for the article on Brickipedia is the same talk page as the one for the Main Page? FB100Z • talk • 17:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Change? I'm no fan of change, but we gotta do something bout this page people. Please? - 16:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I can start working on a new one "toot suite." FB100Z • talk • 17:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Uh why is there nothing in the section "This months logo" Agent Swipe(talk) :That's what I'm wondering as well. :S - 23:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Because everyone expects me to do it >_> - Kingcjc 09:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) This might be famous..? I just wanted to give you brickipedians a head's up, you were featured in a question on the game show Cash Cab! :) SpongeFan20 22:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Wha...seriously? FB100Z • talk • 21:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) This months logo is.... What is this months logo? --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy 21:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Logo of the month Ok, I tried ti fix this last time but the page was locked. Now it's changed but it's still completally wrong. I'm fairly certain a boy with a basket is neither a jedi nor a man made of bricks. Can someone please fix this? --TheLairOfRockwhales 17:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :That is because you are on monobook, and I haven't made a monobook version as of yet... (so, for 98% of people reading it, it is correct) - Kingcjc 20:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) DYK For the Did You Know, 40 billion is incorrect; it's actually about 38 billion. FB100Z • talk • 02:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Trying to make things cooler Give me ideas plz. - Kingcjc 10:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) * Different colour. Blue is outlived. Maybe Green or Red. Put a thing saying the last admin or user to edit the wiki. -- 05:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) red would be coolhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110905041806/messaging/images/9/92/Emoticon_nintendo.png DEER1JET 02:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sets This should be updated for the 2012 models. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Have a very Perry Christmasand a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 03:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) help! someone made me exit the other wiki, so i want to say im sorry, and to also check out that im an administrator of the disney fan fiction spin off wiki! check it out! Wordmark Merry Chritmas? xD I would edit that, if I were you. This is targeted toward the Main Page and the whole wiki. 04:57, December 24, 2011 (UTC) * That's what I noticed earlier. 04:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ** Well, we need whoever made it to since they have the original file, they can do it in a couple of clicks :P - CJC 09:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ***Blame NHL :P -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 09:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki can you please come to my wiki and write an ad http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/User:A.r.s.h. Retrieved from "http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Wiki:Affiliates" A little spelling mistake Please change on the mainpage "9474 The Battle Of Helm's Deep" to "9474 The Battle of Helm's Deep" Thanks! - Der Herr der Steine 22:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for pointing that out! Purple? Is there a purple and lime green version of the background I can use? Thanks, -- 01:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) * Umm... of course not- if you want custom skin colours, you have to make them yourself like any other person who wants them :) 11:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) **D: -- 22:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Currently I am using Monobook and our mainpage is not understandable at all. If it was a tiny bit more spaced out it would look a lot better but I don't know how to so... can anyone do it? 18:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) * I am too, but my screen must be a bit wider because I don't have any problems. I did notice the slider interfering at one point and said so on the forum about the new main page though. Didn't realise that the other columns were affected too, that's unacceptable, even if there are only a small number of Monobook users. I'll try and see if I can come up with a fix soon when I have the time. 22:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) * How is it now? (both Monobook and Wikia users- I did do a Wikia preview, but some feedback as to whether it looks any different would be good. Thanks) 23:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Can somebody change the logo? Disney Princesses shouldn't be the logo for Brickipedia. It came out a long time ago and there are a lot more themes that came after it. --Joeisawesome 17:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No as that was voted to be this months logo. Blank section??? I would just like to point out that their is a blank section at the top of the home page. It has been there for a while now. Can someone get rid of it? Click the following link to see what it looks like on my computer (Mozilla Firefox 13.0.1). http://brickextra.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/screenhunter-01-jul-03.jpg A couple of errors in the "Events" section "Minifigures Series 5" is a red link, and the formatting for that area is off.-- 00:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Events section? ~ CJC 18:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ? * What happened to the main page? (why are we only using one column now? issues with the skin change?) 02:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ** (yes.) This Month's Logo I wouldn't know how to fix it, and can't; but I think the template was screwed up. * Thanks for the alert, added something in :) 23:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Now, my turn! :P The image is a thumbnail... Make it a normal image, but maybe 185px, left aligned. *** Umm.. no? "but maybe 185px"- it's 188.. are you really arguing about 3 pixels? As far as the positioning/captions, that's how that section's always been done :S I agree the main page is a mess though thanks to Wikia's skin change, that's the next thing on my list to try and clean up after making a colour palette table. 13:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) **** Oh, okay. The pixels thing - I don't really care bout the size. Second, I was meaning the fact that it says 'Super Spongebob' under it, I thought we just placed the image without a caption. Sorry for any trouble - "This Month's Logo" The "Current Logo" template is broken. :/ 06:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) White space, again Does anybody else have a large white space between the heading and slideshow gallery? 20:14, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Browser? ::Firefox in Wikia skin. I'll take a screenshot. 20:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait, it is gone. o_O 20:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Logo Why is the logo gone? --Toa Matau 22:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Very good question. If no one sorts it soon, I'll look into it in the morning. ~ CJC 23:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Icons Hey, I made two icons to match the LEGO logo for the sets and minifigures categories. I have no idea how they would get where they belong or if you guys even agree with them. So let me know. Minifigur (talk) 20:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) The Lego Movie Is there any merit in having a larger presence of The Lego Movie on the homepage? The only mention I see now is in the slideshow halfway down the page, and that only links to an out-of-date page ("The LEGO Movie is out in just a few days...") with a pole on it. Can we link to The LEGO Movie or The LEGO Movie (Theme)? It feels like a wasted opportunity. :( --Crockalley (talk) 14:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :The main page is locked so that just admins can edit it. Which is good,except there are no admins. When there are new admins this will be changed.-- Toa Matau 19:03, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::So there's no one "tending the store" right now? When The Lego Movie was at the top of the box office for three weeks in a row and all we get on the home page of Brickipedia is a little pole on the sets? That's unfortunate. --Crockalley (talk) 20:36, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Cite error I noticed that the main page contain a cite error, there are references on the page but there is not a tag on the page causing a warning to appear at the bottom of the page. -- Rider ranger47 (talk) 02:02, December 3, 2014 (UTC) [[ Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu]] 2016 Might Have Twelve Seasons In This Year ---- My theory is that since Ninjago is going to air on TV at 9:30 AM on Saturdays and Sundays there could be twelve seasons. It's simple math. And also possible. I'll explain it to you if you don't understand. There are five Saturdays and five Sundays in January. ad them all together and you get ten. that's why there could be twelve seasons this year. if you have questions or other theories please leave them below. Thank You All! ScorchyMazeAwakens02 Updates The main page is feeling a bit dated on its info; it's still got Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 and The Lego Ninjago Movie based stuff on the sliders. Think the theme section needs some brushing up too.--Kilmarnock228 (talk) 03:15, February 22, 2019 (UTC)